Naughty side
by Oriel Irving
Summary: Kaede wants to find out if it is possible for Rintarou to get angry at him even he himself doubts it. This is the sexy bondage scene but the way I imagined it. Almost the same but naughtier.


Hi, this is my first fanfiction ever. This is the chapter of the manga Katekyo, where Kaede wanted to anger Rintarou, but just couldn't. This has the way that I wanted this to happen, I wanted it to be kinkier...

The character and the plot belongs to Moegi Yuu, I just switched certain things like the toys and the bondage part because I wanted more of that. That is why if you feel the lines are similar is because it is. I wanted to keep the story the most authentic to the real thing as I could. I do not own Rintarou nor Kaede. Please enjoy.

* * *

Kaede ordered a vibrator, a sexy bunny costume and some ropes for his lover. He noticed that, from the very beginning of their relationship, his lover, Rintarou, never got angry nor expressed negative feelings around him; the younger man was careless, had no sense of danger, and was too passive for his own sake. He felt the need, no … more like the obligation to protect him from everyone. Like he once explained it to his classmate, Noe Rintarou was like a balloon flying around unaware of the dangers on earth. The main point is that his lover is unable to feel anger nor to feel upset towards him. It is not possible obviously, but the young man's behaviour makes one think otherwise. It was that curiosity that made him act certain ways to get the reaction he wanted; it led him to plot scenarios.

Many may think it is unhealthy what Kaede feels, but he cannot help it. It is not an obsession, but it might. It is more of possessiveness. Every inch of Rintarou's body belongs to him. Only him. By that, emotions and expressions are involved. He wants to see every single expression of his lover. The thought of him not knowing a side of him creates a bubble of anger deep within. That is why the older man started to test him with different scenarios. _Though it's not a test … more like research_. And so, it began, the curious lover showed different sides to his beloved in hopes to get the result he wanted.

He should have expected that his attempts would fail as Rintarou never felt displeased by his actions. That is why he ordered the toys and the bunny costume. He never had kinky sex with him and it was perhaps time he does. He had that collar he bought for Rin after the Haruka incident; it was unused, and it needed to change. What he had planned was perhaps too much for a first time of kinky play but worth trying. _Tied up, unable to move, more defenseless and exposed, I can't wait._

A lustful stare and a smirk made its way to his face. He couldn't wait. He began preparing such as notes of how he will proceed. _How will he handle his self-control when Rintarou is extremely arousing?_ That's the question he should ask instead. He needed to be strong for tonight.

A few hours later, the black-haired man's beloved arrived home, made dinner then was attacked by his excited partner:

"Rintarou," Kaede approached with a smile that screamed predator. "Just be good and let me in charge."

Noe stepped back, a bit worried of what will become of him, "K-Kaede-san?"

Rintarou was stripped, then dressed by his partner. He now had white and fluffy bunny ears on his head, and a weird thong. The thong had pearls which teased his hole. The back of it had the bunny tail. The front had the same fluffy material as the ears but shaped in a triangle with a weird zipper in the middle.

"Eum … Kaede-san?" Rintarou squirmed on the bed, "Could this be … your online order that was delivered today?" He noticed the ropes and the dildo and gave his older man a questioning look.

"Yeah, you've got it!" Kaede replied excitedly. "I know we never did something like this, I hope you don't mind. Let me finish, I just need to tie you up."

The dark-haired man noticed that his beloved was hesitant and unsure. He smirked, maybe this was what he should have done from the start. He reassured his cute bunny; he told him not to worry as everything is under control. He finished tying up his wrist and bound him tightly to the head of the bed. Afterwards, he tied some around both his thighs, individually and processed to do the same as the wrists. Finally, Rintarou was underneath him, his legs wide open, tied and unable to defend himself from him.

"Do you like your costume?" Kaede asked, smirking.

"I don't really like this … a girl or someone petite would suit this better than me," Rintarou said in a low voice, avoiding his significant other's gaze. "For me, it's…"

"Rintarou-kun …" The sadistic male interrupted him. "… you look extremely good, no. Sexy and a huge turn on. I chose this for you because I knew I would love it. I'm serious."

He brushed his lips against Rintarou's and once again reminded him that none can compare to him; that his eyes are only focused on him and no one else.

"By the way, remember, your hands and thighs are restrained. You can barely move, you should be more worried about what I can, and will, do to you like this." He whispered in his beloved's right ear making him blush. He gave a long lick down his bunny's neck. Proceeded on laying kisses on his sexy collarbone down to his chest.

"Ah…" Rintarou panted, his breathing becoming irregular. "Kaede…"

The older man kept landing kisses on his pet's sexy chest. Every now and then, licking and sucking leaving kiss marks. He stared directly into Noe's eyes and bit his nipple making him arch his back. This felt so exciting, and he wanted more.

"Ah!" Noe jerked his hips; His body getting hotter, every second that passes, as his right nipple was being sucked and bitten hard whilst the other was pinched and twisted by Kaede's long and sexy fingers. It was done in a feverish way which made him think Kaede was trying to extract his non-existent milk from his male breasts. "A-Ahh. K-Kaede-san!"

This one chuckled evilly. With his free right hand, he patted down on the fluffy thong, exactly on the crotch area gaining another moan from Rin, then said:

"Oh, that's right. Did you notice the zipper right here? Let's unzip this…"

Rintarou blushed and moaned. He parted his lips wanting a kiss which he got immediately.

"Look at your skin, your sexy cock, poking out of the white fur. How obscene." Rintarou moaned and thrust his hips forward. "I see that you're eager but don't worry."

Kaede opened the drawer and took out some lube. Next, he grabbed the forgotten toy that was on the bed and poured the liquid on it. The bound male, a bit dazed, wondered why he had a toy dick shaped.

"This is a vibrator, it's supposed to go inside your butt and make you feel good" … _good which is why I won't use it for long, only I can pleasure you the most._

"K-Kaede-san, why are we using that…" The tied boy paused. He gathered a bit more of courage and let out, in a shy tone : "I am sure I will prefer yours."

The sadistic male's endurance almost came to an end _. So damn arousing he is_. "When you say cute things like that, it makes me want to tease you more." He grinned evilly, pushed the beads from the thong aside and pushed the toy slowly inside his lover. This one moaned loudly, almost screaming when the dildo started to vibrate.

"Ahhh! … Nnnh s-stOP!" He could not it anymore, and the dazed darling came on his belly.

"That's it…" Kaede stroked the now very sensitive cock. Some more cum spurted out making his cute little pet moan his name. He perceived that he moved his precious moved his hips, needing more. So, he unzipped his pants and scooted closer to the almost naked male in front of him and rubbed their erections together; his large hand aiding to stroke them both even more.

The moaning mess of Rintarou arched his back and came another time. He kept rocking his hips forward. He wanted more, he was crying for it. He could barely say a word aside incoherent sounds and trashing on the bed. Kaede noticed the dildo almost slipping out so he pushed it inside in a quick movement, making the boy beneath come again.

"Oh God…" Kaede mumbled, taking the sight in front of him. He never knew Rintarou could look like this. He couldn't stop moaning. The sounds, _oh the sounds_ … "Mmm…nnnhh … K-Kaede … noo…" The young male's milk spurted on his belly. He needed to hug and touch Kaede, but the rope didn't let him. "… Please release me"

"No, you'll escape and remove everything." The other shook his head.

"No … h-hug you and KISSs…!". Kaede could not take it anymore. He removed the stupid toy from the blond's ass and replaced it with his very excited penis. He rammed inside in one hard single thrust. He engulfed his bunny's moans with a kiss and kept thrusting non-stop. How could he be so damn arousing!

"Kaede!" The younger man cried. His body trembling once again making it known he was almost coming. His walls tightened more, and the black-haired man felt it. "Ssstoppp… MN please," Rintarou pleaded. "N-no more… Ahhh…! Mmm"

He kept thrusting in and out at a constant pace; he held himself so long so now, he had to catch up with his lover. He licked his lips and kept thrusting hard and fast. In the end, the real purpose of this was forgotten the moment the young one started to moan. It changed the plan. Instead of making him uneasy, he found the desire to torture the poor boyfriend more. It was a few hours later, when the young male passed out that he remembered.

It was then when he released him from the bindings; He kept playing with him a bit as Kaede was almost coming. When he was done, he went to get a wet cloth and cleaned his beloved and himself. The next day, Rintarou woke up naked in the arms of his lover. He blushed at the memory of the past night. It was different than usual, but Kaede made it extraordinary. He was given so much pleasure. _I could not make one single sentence… I kept moaning like a whore._ He absolutely loved it. He shyly pecked Kaede on the lips and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you." He mumbled, his face redder than a tomato, "I had … so much fun."

Kaede tiredly opened his eyes. He noticed the ropes left a mark on the blond's wrist.

"I'm sorry…" He grabbed them and kissed them.

"I-it's nothing. I loved it, and these are marking were made from our love." Rintarou kissed him, "I love you, and I will take and accept everything that you give me. If it is from you my most loved person Kaede-san. I love you, I love you." Kaede blushed deeply and hugged him tightly. He truly was unique this one. This attempt was very much a failure, but he'll continue it later. He wouldn't give up and maybe, if he's lucky enough, he will discover a naughtier and dirtier side of his cute love.

* * *

Thank you for reading. If there is something wrong, please tell me. Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
